


Midnight Muse

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Sportsfest 2019 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Director Ennoshita Chikara, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Sportsfest 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802278
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Muse

With a sigh, Chikara highlights the portion of text he had just slaved over for hours and deletes it. “Well that was crap.” The blinking cursor mocks him, as well as every word ever conceived because none of them will mesh together in any semblance of order. 

It’s three in the morning, he is missing an entire scene for his film script, and studio execs want to see it in its complete form in about six hours. Chikara has no idea how he’s going to pull that out of his ass, and his bleary eyes agree.

“Chika, why are you still awake?” Ryuu yawns loudly and scratches his rear through his sleep shorts. “It’s ass o’clock and you have that big meeting thing in the morning. Come to bed.”

Chikara groans and slaps his forehead onto his laptop keyboard. At least there’s something on this screen, and it’s about the same level of nonsense of what he has just deleted. “How does this movie already suck? I haven’t even made it yet.”

Ryuu pads over and claps Chikara on the shoulder. “Nah, it’s fine. You just need to figure out what you don’t like and cut it out. If you need to add something later, then add it later.”

Eyes wide, Chikara soaks in Ryuu’s steady warmth. “You’re a genius.” He sits bolt upright in his desk chair and he races through the document. 

While Chikara’s fingers fly over the keys, Ryuu trails his lips across the slope of Chikara’s shoulder. His heart races in his chest in a heady combination of inspiration and titillation. Every line is rewarded with a kiss, and every finished paragraph earns him a sweet bonus of Ryuu’s teeth lightly scraping the soft skin of his upper back, partially exposed by the loose neckline of his oversized t-shirt.

Words finally pour from his fingers after an hours’ long stalemate with his creativity.

An hour later, Chikara is closing the lid of the laptop with Ryuu’s hand down the front of his pajama bottoms. The script all but forgotten after hitting Save, Chikara lists into Ryuu’s touch and gives a rough moan when the hell of Ryuu’s palm grinds against him.

“ _ Now  _ can we go to bed?” Ryuu hisses against Chikara’s ear.

Not waiting for an answer, Ryuu hikes Chikara into his arms, and Chikara wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s trim waist. “Oh yeah.” 

Chikara buries his face in the tightly corded muscle of Ryuu’s shoulders, but even though his lower half wants to finish this encounter, the rest of him has other ideas. His eyes close, and by the time they reach their bedroom his entire body is logged with sleep. 

In the last vestiges of consciousness before he succumbs to sleep, Chikara feels Ryuu’s lips brush his forehead and his arm corral Chikara into his side. “‘Night babe.”

“Goodnight,” Chikara thinks he might have said before he drifts off to begin his upcoming day in a cloak of well being.


End file.
